This invention pertains to computer systems, electronic systems and other electrical apparatus, and any other apparatus that includes a heat producing device that requires cooling. More particularly, this invention pertains to an apparatus having a cooling system that uses forced air or other cooling fluid, and a tubular pin-fin heat sink in which the cooling fluid is forced over both the outside and the interior surfaces of the tubular pin-fins.
While the recent increase in the speed of microprocessors has significantly increased the processing capability of computers, this increase in speed has resulted in additional heat generation that must be dissipated. Typically, a heat sink is thermally attached to the integrated circuit package containing the microprocessor or other chip, and a cooling fan is used to force air over the heat sink. To improve the heat dissipation capability of the heat sink, the surface area of the fins can be increased, but this usually comes with a penalty of an increase in the pressure drop of the air flow across the heat sink, as well as large thermal boundary layers that inhibit the heat transfer rate and total heat flux from the source.
The invention described below enhances the flow of air or other cooling fluid through the heat sink, thereby decreasing the pressure drop across the heat sink, while providing an increase in the surface area of the heat sink available for heat transfer. This increase in surface area is approximately 20-30% greater than a conventional heat sink, resulting is a corresponding increase in cooling efficiency.
Briefly, the invention is an apparatus including a heat generating component and a heat conducting base plate thermally coupled to the heat generating component. A plurality of heat conducting, pin-fins, each having a free end and an attachment end, are attached to the base plate at the attachment end. Each of the pin-fins has an intake opening wherein the intake opening is oriented to admit cooling fluid moving in a first direction substantially parallel to the base plate. Each of the pin-fins also has a discharge opening for discharging cooling fluid. A tubular channel extends from the intake opening to the discharge opening of each of the pin-fins. A pump system is provided for moving cooling fluid in the first direction substantially parallel to the base plate such that cooling fluid moves over the exterior surface and through the tubular channel of each of the pin-fins.
In another embodiment, the invention is a heat sink including a heat conducting base plate and a plurality of heat conducting, pin-fins. Each of the pin-fins has a free end and an attachment end, and the attachment end of each of the pin-fins is attached to the base plate. Each of the pin-fins has an intake opening wherein the intake opening is oriented to admit cooling fluid moving in a first direction substantially parallel to said base plate. Each of the pin-fins also has a discharge opening for discharging cooling fluid. A tubular channel extends from the intake opening to the discharge opening of each of the pin-fins.
In another embodiment, the invention is an apparatus including a heat generating component and a heat conducting base plate thermally coupled to the heat generating component. A plurality of heat conducting, pin-fins, each of the pin-fins having a free end and an attachment end, are attached to the base plate at the attachment end. Each of the pin-fins has an intake opening adjacent the free end wherein the intake opening is oriented to admit cooling fluid moving in a direction substantially perpendicular to the base plate. Each of the pin-fins also has a discharge opening adjacent the attachment end for discharging cooling fluid. A tubular channel extends from the intake opening to the discharge opening through each of the pin-fins. A pump system is provided for moving cooling fluid in a direction substantially perpendicular to said base plate, such that cooling fluid moves over the exterior surface and through the tubular channel of each of the pin-fins.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is a heat sink including a heat conducting base plate and a plurality of heat conducting, pin-fins having a free end and an attachment end. The pin-fins are attached to the base plate at the attachment end. Each of the pin-fins has an intake opening adjacent the free end wherein the intake opening is oriented to admit cooling fluid moving in a direction substantially perpendicular to the base plate. Each of the pin-fins also has a discharge opening adjacent the attachment end for discharging cooling fluid. A tubular channel extends from the intake opening to the discharge opening of each of the pin-fins. The discharge opening of each of said pin-fins is oriented to discharge cooling fluid in a general direction away from a point substantially in the center of the base plate.